cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Longbow
Overview Longbow is an enemy group in City of Villains. __TOC__ Enemy Types Longbow is a hard-hitting division of Freedom Corps dedicated to stopping evil, and Arachnos in particular. Minions Longbow Eagle Some of the most respected soldiers in Longbow´s arsenal are the Eagles. They use advanced jetpacks and strike from on high where many of their foes can´t even reach them. Their long reach makes many villains cry "foul". Powers Longbow Flamethrower Harkening back to the days of flaming arrows are Longbow's flamethrowers. They typically try not to use these when the press is around--burning enemies alive plays poorly on the evening news for a "heroic" organisation. Powers Longbow Guardian Longbow is a hard-hitting division of Freedom Corps dedicated to stopping evil, and Arachnos in particular. Guardians are wet-behind-the-ears do-gooders looking to prove themselves. Most don't last beyond their first encounter with the big bad bruisers of the Rogue Isles. Powers Longbow Minigun Longbow´s Miniguns are designed to chew through even the thickest armor -or hides, scales or other monstruous protection. Longbow Rifleman Armed with assault rifles and special uniforms designed to absorb minor damage, Longbow´s Riflemen and women pack a powerful punch at long range. Powers Lieutenants Longbow Sergeant A Guardian´s first advancement is to Sergeant, where he leads his own squad in operations against the nefarious villains of Arachnos and other threaths. Powers Longbow Nullifier Nullifiers are notorious for temporarily taking away a villain's greatest asset--his powers Powers * Slug Longbow Chaser Longbow based their Chaser units on the highly successful Sky Raider skiffs. Bosses Longbow Officer The bravest of the brave, and those who have proven their ability to lead as well as fight, are promoted to officers. they are then given special bio-enhancers that make them far stronger than normal men, as well as energy absorbing suits that offer great protection against most forns of damage Powers Longbow Warden Longbow created these troopers after noting the successs of the super heroes called "blasters". Their energy weapons cause significant damage, especially against those whose powers offer no resistance to such forces. Named enemies The Dragon´s Tail (¿boss?) The Dragon´s Tail is desperately seeking an antidote to a plague in Paragon City. Of course, you are being paid to pick up the same antidote. So someone´s gotta lose. Powers Elite Bosses Ace McKnight Ace McKnight is the source of Willly Wheeler's missions. Unfortunately, McKnight has turned out to be an undercover Longbow agent and needs to be taken down! Powers Agent X Agent X is a renowned Longbow super-spy. His technical skills are phenomenal, with a gadget or gizmo available for any occasion. Powers Barrage Disorient A Barrage from the hero has disoriented you. Bone Smasher Disorient You have been disoriented. Energy Punch Disorient An Energy Punch from the hero has disoriented you. Energy Torrent Cone Energy/Smash, Knockback Unleashes a cone of energy that knocks foes back. Flight Agent X has the inherent ability to fly with no endurance cost. Laser Beam Eyes -Defense Your defense has been reduced. Whirling Hands Disorient A Whirling Hands attack from the hero has disoriented you. Ballista-1 The Ballista are Longbow's heaviest hitters. These tankers are tough enough to withstand direct hits from rocket launchers, and can dish out enough damage to take out the toughest brute Arachnos can throw at them. Blue Phazer Blue Phazer is a hero working with Longbow in the Rogue Isles. She is known to possess a robotic super-suit which allows her to manipulate high-energy fields. Golden Sphinx Golden Sphinx is a hero working with Longbow in the Rogue Isles. He is known to possess an ancient Eqyptian amulet which grants him supernatural powers. Leoknight This massive tanker is the older brother of Longbow agent Caspian. The same Caspian you captured for Vargas. He's angry, he's tough, and beating the villain who caught his little brother is his top priority. Named Bosses * Agent Bruckner (sergeant) (lieutenant) * Comm. Officer (?) * Senior Agent Albretch (officer) Category:CoVCategory:Enemies